


A Strange Encounter

by Greytail8573



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drinking, Drug Use, Fluff, Multi, Murder, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas go to Alabama to investigate disappearances of children, teens and adults as well as strange murders. they interrogate witnesses as per usual, but this time is a bit different~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is based off an AU of mine so no judgement, please
Relationships: Brian Thomas & Timothy "Tim" Wright, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hoody/Masky, Laughing Jack/Jason Meyer | Jason the Toymaker, Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork/Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	A Strange Encounter

ANYTHING PLACED IN "//" ARE THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Impala drove down a dark road. Dean runs a hand over his face. He inhales sharply and sighs. Sam sat in the front seat as usual, looking through the papers for something to hunt. Castiel was asleep in the back.  
“Hey, I've got something.” Sam says.  
“Sweet. What is it?” Dean replies.  
“People have been disappearing all over in this town in,....” The taller male squints at the paper in the dimming flashlight. “In Alabama.”  
“Heh.” Dean chuckles. “How long ago?”  
“Recently.” Sam says. “It’s been mostly children, though. Aside from that, there have been so many murders, it’s not even funny.”  
“How creative?” Dean asks.  
“Like, seriously creative. People have been dismembered, beaten to death, smiles cut in their faces, stabbed, strung up in trees, etcetera, etcetera.”  
“Holy shit.” The metalhead says.  
In the back, they hear Cas stir. Sam looks back to see the former angel beginning to sit up.  
“Are we near a hunt?” Cas asks sleepily.  
“Yup.” Dean says. “This is going to be fun!”  
~  
Dean and Sam straighten their ties. They walk up to the police department.  
“Hi there.” Dean says to the receptionist. “I’m Agent Scott and this is my partner, Agent Slade. We’re here investigating the recent murders that have been happening.”  
“Oh,...” She says in a small voice. “I’ll go get you the chief.”  
She scurries off. Dean leans against the desk. Sam sighs.  
“I found one that happened around 2010-ish.” Sam murmurs. “Alex Kralie. He’d been stabbed in the neck. He was friends with three other men, Jay Merrick, Brian Thomas and Timothy Wight. The only one to be reported alive is Timothy.”  
“Whack.” Dean says.  
“I want to talk to him after this.” Sam says.  
“Alright.” The metalhead replies as the receptionist returns with the officer.  
“Hello, Agent Scott. Agent Slade.” The officer says. “I’m Officer Lee Micheals. Nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you as well.” Sam replies. “We're looking into the murders supposedly done by a boy who is supposed to be dead. Tobias Erin Rogers, or Toby?”  
“Yes.” Micheals says, looking grim. “His mother, Connie Rogers, witnessed the boy stab his father to death before burning the neighborhood down. We are sure he is dead. All logic points to it.”  
“So you mean to say, there’s no body?” Dean presses.  
“Yes. I’m afraid so.” Micheals murmurs. "Recent witnesses told me that they SAW the boy murder a group just the other day, though. Toby has been dead since last month.”  
Dean glances at Sam who shrugs.  
“I see.” Sam clears his throat. “Well, thank you for your time. We’ll be around.”  
Both leave the office. Cas was still in the backseat, pouring over information.  
“Buckle up, Chuckles. We're going to find Timothy Wight.”  
~  
Cas knocks on the door nervously.  
“Calm down, Cas. It's not like you haven't done this before.” Dean says with a smile.  
“I’ve never impersonated a therapist.” Cas replies.  
The door cracks open. A man with an unshaven beard and a disheveled look peeks out.  
“Who are you?” He asks, his eyes wild.  
“I’m Dr. Taylor and this is Dr. Young.” Dean says. “We’re here to help you. We’re from the therapy office in town. You ARE Timothy Wight, correct?”  
The man nods. “Yeah, that's me.”  
“We’ve been told you have been having a rough time after the murder of your friend, Alex.” Cas says. “May we come in?”  
“Yeah. Ok.” Timothy lets them in.  
Dean and Cas look around. It was a quaint home. Not much there but a couch and a few chairs and a door to the kitchen. Timothy leads them to the couch.  
“So, Tim, can I call you Tim?” Dean asks.  
“Yes.” Tim looks over Dean's head at something.  
“Right, so we've been told that you disappeared for months before returning only to find your house in flames.” Dean continues.  
“Alex did that. He burned the place down. It was so soon after he killed Jay.”  
“Rrrrrrrriiiiiiigghhht.” The metalhead clears his throat. “Soon after you disappeared and then reappeared to be found in Rosswood Park.”  
Tim stiffens at the name. “Yes. I was there.”  
“The police found you beneath a tree muttering to yourself. Can you tell us what you meant by ‘he’s coming’?” Cas says gently.  
Tim looks them directly in the eyes. His blue eyes were wide with things they couldn’t understand. “I meant that he was coming. He was going to find me again. And then he was gonna kill me.”  
Dean swallows. /This guy is nine kinds of crazy./ “Can you tell us what happened to Brian?”  
“He fell.” Tim replies. “From a ledge. It was awhile before I actually knew it was him. He was wearing a mask.” Tim waved his hand in front of his face. “I thought he was someone else so I stole back what he stole from me.”  
“And what was that?” Dean questioned.  
“My meds.”  
“Are you still on those?”  
“Yes. But they don't help anymore.” Tim swallows dryly.  
“Right.” Dean says. “Well, we'll be back soon.”


End file.
